sayo's human experiances
by airimas17
Summary: this is just as the title says a small peek into what sayo's life was like at the beginning of the story


My name is Sayo Aisaka and I'm a goust. This is a story about me becoming human again. It was a normal day nothing special just me minding my own business then my teacher Jesse sensei came to make me human again he says, "Hello Sayo-san are you ready to become human again?"

"Yes I'm ready," I said timidly.

"Ok I got your new school uniform here too," he said. "Oh and you'll still have those eyes, that white hair and you'll still be able to fly is that ok?"

"Yes but will I be able to walk?" I asked. "Of course you will," he said. Then he opened the coffin my body was in. it was kinda embarrasing because when he opened the lid it smelled bad but my sensei being the type of guy he is probably was used to that smell. Then he took out a vile of some blood of a 14 year old girl and my decaying strand of hair. He opened it and started to pour it on my body before I new it I was in a coffin actually breathing but Jesse sensei was looking away I looked down and released I wasn't wearing any clothes except my 60 year old panties and no bra. I was so embarrassed I blushed beat red. He handed me my new uniform and I got changed into it. It was actually kinda conferrable, but I had another problem my old panties where showing so Jesse sensei gave me $500 and said, "go to the store and get some new clothes and everything" then he gave me a bag to put my new stuff in. When he left to go teach the rest of the class, the elastic on my panties snapped so they slid right down my legs I'm glad Jesse sensei hopped over the wall before they snapped and fell. So I stepped out of those. Then I flew to the store trying not to have my skirt fly off or anything like that then I bought these cute red panties and a bra to mach I got one of every size that fit me in all different colors and versions all that coasted was $110 so I went to a different store and got some clothes to wear on all my days off and stuff witch only was $100. Soon after I returned to the grave yard and put the red bra on and put on the red panties then right when I was going to pull them up I saw two figures approaching it was Jesse sensei and Negi sensei so I put all my new stuff in the bag Jesse sensei gave me and zipped it up and then I heard music it was Jesse sensei playing his favorite song when he came to the grave yard the song was graveyard picnic by Voltaire the begining was like this. "When I find the living a bore there's a place I go I answer the call go over the wall where the crosses are all in a row mind the trees, get down on my knees, there's a hole in the gate I look 'round that I wont be found and sit down next to his grave" while he was getting Negi sensei to get over the wall I pulled up my panties and sat down next to my bag then Jesse sensei finally got Negi over the wall and then looked around for grave robbers. They came over and Negi sensei said, "wow you weren't kidding she is human"

"How do you know she's not still just a goust" Jesse sensei added

"Well she looks like a human"

"Hey Negi there's rut right in front of…" Jesse sensei yelled

"whaaaaaa! Ummh " Negi sensei yelled

"You. Dumb ass" Jesse sensei completed but Negi sensei and I where on the ground and when I came to my senses 9 seconds later Negi sensei was knocked out on my breasts then 2 seconds later Negi sensei came to he saw my breast and got up quickly he yelped, "I'm very sorry Sayo-san I didn't mean to do that"

"This will be kept between us three ok" Jesse sensei said

"Well Sayo do you have a heart beat" Jesse sensei asked me. I nodded yes to Jesse sensei. " Negi don't you have a little training session with Evangeline" Jesse sensei said

"Oh shit I forgot I gotta go" Negi sensei wined

"Well Sayo how much money do you have left" Jesse sensei said.

"$390"I said quickly.

"Well it seems you still have some magazines and other girl stuff to buy. Oh come on Sayo we got to go and get you in your dorm room and meet your dorm mates" so I went with him, got my dorm room number, then we arrived at the door of room 665 Jesse sensei then knocked on the door and said, "Can I come in" then the door opened Ayaka-san was at the door and said, "Jesse sensei why are you here and who's that girl behind you"

"Well its about this girl and her living arrangements and don't tell me that you don't remember Sayo-san" Jesse sensei said, "oh wow so she's a human now lets hope she doesn't go until she's ready to die this time." Ayaka said, "So about her living arrangements?"

"Well Sayo is your new room mate from now on." Jesse sensei said, "We already have four room mates including that baka Kotaru-kun" Ayaka said

"Hey I'm not that bad" Kotaru said while reading the newest issue of Shouen jump which he most likly stole fom Jesse

"Well Kotaru is coming to my dorm with me and Negi" Jesse sensei said

"Oh how rude of me please come in" Ayaka said

"Yes how rude of you to not let your sensei and classmate in." Kotaru said wile putting his manga down.

"Shut it boy don't make me kill you" Ayaka said with an evil glare that made even Gregar shake in fear while making tea. " Yes ma'am" Kotaru said in a scared tone. Then the bathroom door opened and steam came pouring out of the bathroom then a figure appeared it was Chuzuru she said, "hey Ayaka do we have guests? I thought I heard some people."

"Yes its Jesse sensei and the permanent human version of Sayo" Ayaka said with the tray of tea and sweets

"Oh sorry sensei and Sayo I wasn't really expecting company today" Chuzuru said

"Well get used to Sayo being here she's replacing Kotaru" Ayaka said then just after that Chuzuru's towel fell off unfortunately for Jesse sensei Chuzuru was right in front of him. "Oops sorry sensei." After that Chuzuru went to her dresser, got some dry clothes, and put them on. So after the tea and sweets Kotaru said, "so when I'm I leaving this pit of hell." Then Ayaka glared that glare again. "Right now" Jesse sensei said. Then in a giant flash Kotaru had everything packed and out of his part of the room and after that him and Jesse sensei left the room and Ayaka said, "well Sayo make your self at home" I unpacked all my stuff and then I collapsed on the floor "Sayo are you ok?" Chuzuru said

"Yes I'm fine I just haven't gotten the hang of walking yet I always used to fly from place to place for 60 years" then Natsumi comes in and says "sorry I'm late I had to get a few things from the store"

"Oh Natsumi Sayo's now human and is our new roommate she's replacing Kotaru" Ayaka said. Then a news bulletin pops up saying "a criminal has escaped from prison he can make your nightmares seem like reality so watch out for a man named Jared with black spiked hair that is all"

"Oh that's bad that's really bad." Ayaka said. "yhea didn't Jesse put him behind bars in the first place" Natsumi said to lighten the mood. After she said that we all heard a knock on the door Ayaka opened it and behind the door was Jesse sensei and Negi sensei he jumped on Ayaka hugging her and saying, "can we sleep here tonight please" Negi sensei cried. but Ayaka must have loved it. one of our senseis

holding onto her for dear life. "What Negi is trying to say he's afraid of Jared and Kotaru kicked us out for tonight and dont ask i didn't even wanna press him for details" Jesse sensei said.

"Alright you two can stay here tonight," Chuzuru said. Then we all watched a movie we all went to bed and guess who visited me and all of the other girls dreams and turned them into nightmares that's right Jared irony blows big time. here's how our nightmares went in my dream I woke up and the calendar said 9-26-08 and I went to class and then Jesse sensei said, "Sayo would you like to share your report on the fighting technique you chose"

"Sure sensei ok my report is about one of sensei's favorite techniques the dark wolf flare technique" then my stomach felt cold I look down and my vest and shirt are unbuttoned and on the floor and was standing in front of everyone in a skirt and my bra I could hear some girls laughing at me. "It's a very hard technique to master and its even harder to control" then I felt a breeze on top of my thighs I looked down again now my skirt was unbuttoned, unzipped, and on the ground. Now I'm standing in front of the class in the blue bra and blue panties with cats on them that I bought I now I'm seeing more girls trying to not let out a loud laugh. "This technique can kill the user if the user is not a dark user or a shadow user" now I felt air on my B cup breasts I look down now my bra is unhooked and on the ground so I'm standing in front of the class with only a pair of panties to cover the rest of my dignity and then I notice the only ones not laughing are Ayaka, Chuzuru, and Natsumi. Jesse sensei is looking around the room with his mega sharingan so he's probably looking for Jared. "So if you're a light user you can't use this technique without dieing. It's one of the six deadly techniques and that's my report." then I felt a breeze on my butt then I hear a loud laughing then I look down my panties are down on the ground so I'm standing in front of the class completely naked and what's worse my pile of clothes disappeared to the back of the room, but what's even worse mine, Natsumi's, Ayaka's, and Chuzuru's nightmares where all combined to make one giant nightmare then Jesse sensei said, "good report Sayo, but you forgot to mention the part about it if you can control it you have to spend another month training so it doesn't back fire on you. You get a 9/10, ok Ayaka do you wanna be next?"

"Yes sensei I'll go next," Ayaka said happily. "Ok my report is about one of Gregar's technique the dragons flare blaze" then Ayaka's vest and shirt were unbuttoned and on the ground she was wearing a pink laced bra and a skirt. "This technique can only be used by people with demons and/or beasts in them" then Ayaka's skirt is undone and on the floor so many girls were red with holding in laughter Ayaka was probably the one that was most red. Now she was standing there in her pink-laced bra and pink-laced panties. "This technique requires a lot of spiritual energy to use it. It's one of the six deadly techniques" Now Ayaka's bra is unhooked and on the ground, her C cup breasts are showing, the students are about to burst out laughing, and she only has a pair of panties to cover her. "So in conclusion this technique can't be used by mere humans that's is my report thank you for listening to me." Then her panties went down and off and went to the back of the room and the students couldn't hold it any longer they shot out in laughter. "Very good Ayaka except you forgot that people with dragon forms can use it hence the name dragons flare blaze." Gregar said using Jesse sensei as a spokes person. " 9/10 Ayaka good job." Jesse said, "Chuzuru do you wanna go next?"

"Sure sensei I'll go. Ok my report is on the dragon of the darkness flame technique" then Chuzuru's vest and shirt are unbuttoned, on the floor, and she's standing there in her purple-laced bra and a skirt and then students are just giggling, "this technique was created by Jesse sensei him self." Then her bra is unhooked, taken off and falls on the ground now she's standing there with her DD breasts showing. With just a skirt on wile the student are barely holding in laughter. "Its one of the six deadly techniques." Then Chuzuru's skirt is undone and now she's standing there in her purple-laced panties and students are turning blue from holding in their laughter. "This technique can only be used by dark users thank you for your time." Then her panties came off and went to the back of the room and the student came out laughing. "Very good but I have to give credit where credit is due I didn't create that technique the demon Hiei created it 9/10."Jesse sensei said. "Last but not least Natsumi."

"Ok my report is on the exploding mark technique." Then her skirt drops and the students are chuckling. She's standing there in black panties with little kittens on them, "this technique was created by James Slade Carter." Then her panties are down and off so now she's standing there in her vest and shirt "this technique can kill a person if not used correctly. Its one of the six deadly techniques." Then her vest and shirt unbuttoned and fell off. Now she's standing there in her black bra the students are about to burst. "This technique is one of many that kill people on contact that's my report thank you." Then her bra unhooked, got taken off and thrown to the back of the room. "Very good but you forgot to mention that it looks like a curse mark on you before you use it to make things explode for its stelth 9/10"Jesse sensei said, "there you are Jared." then when he jumped out of his desk he caught Jared then we all woke up but the weird thing was Ayaka, Chuzuru, Natsumi, and me where all in our bras and panties and our clothes where on the other side of the room sensei got Jared in jail and we all had a good nights sleep, but the next day was embarrassing first I was walking to the baths and my towel fell when I was halve way there. Then I asked Jesse sensei and Negi sensei to help me chose some magazines and manga to read and a gust of wind came and made my pants fall down reviling my orange panties with red stars on them right in front of Negi sensei and Jesse sensei but I did get some new manga and magazines and I got introduced to the class and met some new friends. Then I was the only person that failed a test and well I collapsed again and Jesse sensei saw my black-laced pink panties I felt like dieing again but after that my human life was really normal so that's what happened when I became human so I hoped you enjoyed the story on how I became human and yes I finally got the hang of walking and running. Bye, bye .


End file.
